Wanting To Be Me
by WWEortonWWE
Summary: The final chapter...the final plan...the result? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Wanting To Be Me 

I do no own Randy Orton, but I own Riley Patton.

(Riley Patton is a new DIVA to the WWE. When she first enters, she's a very quiet and shy type. But what happens when she gets mixed up in a with "The Trio' consisted of Trish, Jazz, and Molly, not being aware of their plan. But, what else will happen when Riley meets Evolution member Randy Orton, and gains a relationship knowing his other side? Will they have to hide it every time near Evolution and the Trio? Or will they gains more?)

Chapter One 

Riley was nervously walking to her locker room staring around and noticing all of the wrestlers and Diva's. Riley Patton was the new Diva to the WWE, and she didn't know what to do when it came to meeting every one else.

She entered her room and set her bags down. She looked around and thought about the four years of training she went through to get to where she was at now. She started smiling as she got dressed in appropriate clothing. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall was three minds boggling up an idea....the Trio.

Trish stood amongst her two other very powerful friends, Jazz, and Molly. They were both smiling with their smug smiles knowing they had a big plan ahead. Trish once more decided to speech.

"okay girls, today we start our knew affect to the WWE."

"what do you mean by that Trish?" Molly asked.

"well, I mean, that today we find the first Diva we see and make them one of us for a whole month...then, we dump them brutally leaving a scar in the WWE history."

Jazz gave out an evil laugh," oh yeah, I like it a lot."

Molly nodded in agreement, "Me too Trish."

"Let's do this." Trish said as they began to walk out of the locker room.

While they were walking out of the room, at the same time, so was Riley. Riley walked out and turned the slight corner bumping into Trish. Trish first showed a dirty look, but then remember her previous plan.

Riley panicked," Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that Trish, I won't ever do it again."

"no, no you won't." Trish said, "but that's okay honey, you know...I was wandering, why don't you hang out with us, we decided recently that we would like a new member." Trish smiled sarcastically without Riley knowing.

"Really?" Riley asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes, really."

"sure, I'd love too."

"great." Trish said as they all started walking.

They all were heading towards the locker room of Evolution. When they got there Trish introduced Riley to the guys. Batista, Trips, and Ric were all in the room, but not Randy Orton. Riley was very nervous, but she managed not to mess up or say anything wrong. Evolution seemed to like her.

While they were talking, Randy walking in the room. "Hi guys, what's going on?"

Randy saw Riley standing there. Randy stopped and stared her down. She was tall, long wavy dark hair, big brown eyes, very beautiful. Randy gained a smug smile on his face.

"Hello, what do we have here?"

Trish intervened, "Oh Randy, this is Riley, she's just the new girl." Trish said not giving Riley much of an introduction.

(Well, what do you think, I know it may sound a little boring, but don't worry it will get more interesting, I swear....but, I hoped you liked it. This is my first story.)


	2. A Different Side

Wanting to Be Me

Chapter 2

Well, it was the next week, and that was the first match that Riley was going to do. She was so nervous. But for the little part, Trish and the rest were at her side. They were pretending to support her. She was going to have a nice clean match against Victoria introducing herself.

Everyone was in the Evolution locker room when one of the match directors signaled Riley to go to her match. She got her good lucks, and be strong before leaving. But when she was gone all that Triple H and Trish did was laugh it off and say how she wasn't going to make it. While they were laughing, Randy Orton walked in, "hey what's so funny guys?" Triple H stepped forward, "Oh, we were just saying how much Riley is going to get her ass kicked in the ring by Vic." "Oh...yeah, probably. Ha." Randy just sort of blankly agreed. They didn't luckily notice.

They were all in the Evolutions locker room watching the match on the TV. Victoria was doing a great match and getting the upper hand on Riley, until Riley got a good shot getting ahead. She started throwing Victoria around and beating her. Everyone was going crazy, and had shocked looks on their faces. Randy was just watching not saying a thing. He was so impressed with her great wrestling. After the match, Riley helped Victoria up and shook her hand of good sportsmanship. That made Trish really angry.

After the match Riley went to the locker room and she was so excited that her first match was a victory. She entered the locker room out of breath but with a big smile on her face. She walked in to first get an angry look from Trish. "Okay honey, here's a little tip. When we win a match, we don't go shaking hands a go saying _oh great match like totally awesome_ do we? No, we don't, so if you want to fit in around here. Get a aggressive, okay?" "Okay, I'm sorry." "What?" "Whatever wait next time for that?" "Alright, that was a little better." They all left the locker room. Then Riley just went to the showers. Randy was packing up everything.

After the show was over and Riley was done in the shower, she was walking to the car garage when she just started breaking down crying and had to stop on the side. When she was crying, she heard some footsteps nearing closer to her. She looked up red face and all to see Randy Orton. She got really scared and was afraid of Randy (one of the evolution members) seeing her at a weak state of mind. "Hey, are you okay?" Her heart that was just pounding suddenly stopped in relief of him not first laughing at her. "Hah?" "Are you okay, you're kind of crying?" "What? You're not going to make fun of me?" "...No, I'm not, don't worry." "Well, I was really happy when I won my match, but then Trish got really mad at me. I was really scared, I'm afraid I might upset her again some day." "Don't worry about Trish, she's a bitch." "W-what?" "She's a bitch, you heard me clearly. I hate her, her personality. And well...the fact that Evolution is just like her." "What are you saying?" "That, I know how you feel...listen Riley, when I was first with Evolution I knew right there on the spot that they were the type of guys not to piss off. So, I tried not to, I have in the past. And I didn't like it. I got scared of doing it again someday." "Wow, I don't think I'd ever hear you say something like that before, you just seemed to, with them." "Trust me Riles, I'm not." "...Good." They smiled at each other as he walked her to her car.


	3. Things are getting a little challenging

Chapter 3- Wanting To Be Me

It was the next week; Riley was in her hotel room reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. She was blank as to who it was. She got up and opened the door. "Randy? What are you doing here?" "I was just wondering if you would like to maybe have some breakfast with me?" "Sure, I'd love to." "Great." "Riley grabbed her purse and walked out of the door with Randy.

They went to the local Denny's to have some bacon and eggs, and a good conversation. While they were talking, Trish walked into the restaurant. She looked around for a seat. She sat kind of near Randy and Riley. After eating for about ten minutes, she saw Riley and Randy, but to quick thinking, she didn't approach them. She just decided to go tell Triple H herself.

As soon as the night started off everyone was in Evolutions locker room giving each other their kick some ass's speech just before Trish's match against Stacy. Of course it was a bra and panties match. Jazz, and Molly followed Trish, and Triple H went with Ric Flair to help train for Flair's match later on that night. Riley was thirsty, so she went to go get something to drink. Left in the room, was Batista, and Randy. "So Randy, Riley...you like here?" "What?" "Well, Trish saw you two at Denny's earlier. I mean come on, you like her don't you?" "No, Dave, just because I took her to breakfast doesn't mean I like her okay?" "Awfully defensive about it aren't we?" "Kiss my ass Dave." "What?" "Shut up! You know, as in be quiet!" "Don't get smart with me." "Don't be an asshole as usual and concentrate on more important things in life, like matches and opponents." "Whatever Randy, just don't let a girl get in the way." "I didn't do a thing, you were the one questioning me." Randy walked off into the halls leaving Batista scratching his head.

While Randy was walking down the hall alone, he saw Riley coming her way. He got really nervous, especially after that conversation with Dave he just had. "Hi Riley." "Hey Randy, where's everyone else?" "Oh, everywhere basically, matches, training, and being an asshole." "What?" "...Oh, nothing." "Okay." They continued walking down the hall talking.

Even though Randy had to basically hide every alone conversation with Riley do to suspicion. He felt like he could just be himself around Riley, like it wasn't so hard. He could tell her anything. Riley felt the same ay, she could tell Randy anything as well.

----------- Later That Night After RAW ------------

Riley was walking to the front desk to ask for a new remote for her TV; Randy was sitting in the lobby reading a magazine. He looked up and noticed her. He got up and snuck up behind her. "Whoa, Randy! You scared the shit out of me!" "Sorry." "Oh, it's okay, as long as it's not Trish or Triple H." "I second that thought." They both laughed as the clerk handed her a remote and they walked to her room.

When they got to her room, she stopped at the door expecting only to say good night to Randy. "Well, I guess, I'm going to watch a little TV, then go to bed." "Are you sure?" "Hah?" "Well, I was planning on going to the bar across the street to have a few drinks, would you like to join me?" "...Sure, hopefully we won't be seen." "It'll be okay." He reassured her as they walked away from her room and closer to the bar across the street.

While they were at the bar, girls were hitting on Randy, and guys were hitting on Riley. But they managed to stay close together and not get separated. They just sat at the bar having a couple of drinks when a cool song came on and some people who were obviously drunk started dancing around the pool tables. "Hey Randy, let's join them." "What? You have got to be crazy." "Nope, let's go." "You are something else." "Thanks." She responded as they approached all of the other people and started dancing along with them having a good time.

After about two hours of dancing, drinking, and acting just plain goofy, they decided to call it a night.

They got to Riley's hotel room door and stood in silence and not knowing what to say, or do for that matter. Then Riley went for her door. Randy grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked up into his eyes, then moved closer gently kissing his lips. They weren't too drunk to not realize what they were doing.

After the kiss, they didn't say a word to each other, and Riley just entered her room in practical dreamland. She slept really well. All her worries and the fact that the little bit of alcohol she consumed was getting to her stomach didn't seem to bother her at the moment.


	4. Opperation SHIT! has commenced!

Chapter 4- Wanting To Be Me

It was the next week of RAW, Randy was strapping on his shoes and getting ready for his match. He couldn't help but look at the door constantly wanting Riley to enter. Even though he was a little consumed on alcohol last Monday, he didn't let that get in the way of realizing that he was probably falling for Riley. He couldn't help it. Wasn't like him. It seemed like ever since she showed up, some sort of new light hit him in the senses.

After a few moments of anticipation, adrenaline, and just plain nervousness the door was coming to a slow opening. Then, much to Randy's disappointment. In came Trish ranting and raving about god knows what to Molly. But it soon came to Randy's ears that Trish was going on about Riley. "Why the fuck is she late, I swear to god. If that girl wants to stay cool with us, she better learn common courtesy." Se looked up and finally noticed Randy standing there. "Hey Trish, about that whole common courtesy thing. Now does that mean your bad English skills? Or perhaps your acting skills? You pick." "Oh sweet little Randall Orton, now we wouldn't be defending her would we?" "Why?" "Because, you see I'm not as stupid as you think I am, happen to see the spark between you to. My god son, it's not that hard to see it. Now, I could just waltz over to Mr. Helmsley and sort of tell him this, or you could take me out to dinner." "What?" "After the show." Trish walked out of the room and left Randy speechless.

Later on during the show, Riley was entering the building, but Trish was confirming plans in the girl's room. "Okay girls, here's the whole dealio. I go out with dinner tonight at Azteca right? You invite Riley to, um, Azteca to welcome her to the group a little more claiming I have a meeting with someone. She sees me, gets all heart broken. Boo hoo little Riley. Then when we get her ass next week, bam she won't have no one after she gets mad at Randy, and Randy bother's her trying to explain after he gets wiped out by Evolution. By god ladies, I think the devil is going to be asking for tips real soon here." Molly let out a dorky laugh, and Jazz and Trish looked at her funny.

After Riley showed up and got her lecture from Trish, she went to Randy's room to congratulate him on his win earlier that night. He was sitting on the couch with a bummed look on his face knowing he had to endure a dinner with Trish afterwards. Riley walked in a turned all shy. But she was suddenly changed by the look on his face. She sat next him worried. "What's wrong Randy?" "Oh, nothing, it's just been a long night I guess. Hey, I've been waiting to see you all night. Where have you been?" "My goodness, the traffic. Shit it's ridiculous." "I agree." "Anyways, I just wanted to say that I had a really fun time last week...did you maybe want to do that again sometime?" "...Yeah." He looked over at her, and she turned really shy. He slowly leaned down and gently kissed her lips. After he broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "I really like you Riley." She smiled shyly at him. "I like you too Randy." They moved in to kiss once more, but were interrupted by Batista. "Hey guys, what's up?" Riley got up and started for the door. "Oh nothing, I was just telling Randy that he did good on his match. I better go to the girls again." "Okay, see yah."

Riley walked out of the door, then towards the locker room. She walked in to find the three girls laughing. She just paused, then officially stepped in. "Hi girls." Hey there new girl." "Hi Molly." "Listen, Trish unfortunately has a meeting after the show, but Jazz and myself were wondering if you would like to join us for some Mexican at the Azteca down the Street?" "Sure, I am kind of hungry." "Great, meet us at my car after the show, about eleven-twenty." "Great."

Little did Riley know, she was about to head into the biggest upset of her life, will she be able to handle it? Check out the next chapter, coming near your computer soon.


	5. Hard Reality

Chapter 5- Wanting To Be Me

Riley approached Molly's car as Molly and Jazz waited. She smiled sweetly at them, and they responded with smiles of a cocky notion without Riley knowing. They all got in the car and headed for the restaurant. Time was going by so fast for Riley, she just had no idea as to how much her life was going to change. But for Jazz and Molly, they could only beg for time to go by faster.

They pulled up into the parking lot and went in. they found a seat and grabbed their menu's. Molly looked around for Trish, she couldn't find her. She started to panic until Trish suddenly walked in with a very unhappy Randy Orton. Molly didn't want Trish to be seen by Riley quite yet, so Molly was able to distract her.

After a while, they were all eating, and Molly kept keeping an eye on Trish. Riley was just wondering her eyes until she suddenly spotted a sight of peer agony, wrongness, and utter shock. There was the one and only Trish eating dinner with, much surprise, Randy Orton. Riley paused with her mouth dropped open.

Trish got a glance of Riley looking over, she looked back and Randy, and created an idea in her head. She quickly went for the move, and kiss Randy on the lips. Riley looked away in anger before she could see the resistance of Randy towards Trish after the kiss. "Trish, what are you doing?" "Oh, just making the deal a little more interesting." "Interesting? That's the understatement of the year." He got up and was about to walk away, but Trish stopped him with her ways of blackmail. He sat back down wit much doubt in his mind that this night was going to end well.

Riley held her stomach and had a sickening look on her face. "Um ladies, I'm not feeling too well at the moment. I'm just going to go, well, throw up or something." Molly looked at Riley with fake concern. "What's the matter?" "I just don't feel well." Riley got up and stormed out of the door, she started walking down the street as the rain started to fall. It was really dark and cold. When she was walking, a pair of headlights approached her from behind. A man rolled down the window to the window. Riley got really scared not knowing how good or bad this neighborhood was. "Hey, Riley?" Riley stopped feeling a little better that this mystery man knew her name. She looked at the mysterious face but suddenly took a deep breath realizing the mystery man was Chris Benoit. "Oh, hi Chris, you scared me." "Sorry, hey do you need a ride?""...Sure, thanks." Riley got in Chris's car and he headed towards the hotel.

In the car, Riley wasn't saying anything, she was just silently sitting as she started to cry quietly. Chris looked over at her concerned. "hey, are you okay?" "No, I hate Trish Stratus, and I hate Randy Orton. I hate everything right now." "You know, not very many people do like them...but, why?" "I thought Randy really liked me, but I was wrong." "why?" "Because I saw him and Trish kissing at the Azteca the same nigh he told me he really liked me." "Well, what are you going to do?" "I'm going to kick her ass." "hey, relax." "I can't, I just hate this. You know, I must be very gullible, because for a second there, I actually thought Randy Orton was half decent." "Don't waste your time with him okay...Just kick Trish's ass and move on." She smiled at him as he cheered for her up slightly.

They pulled up to the hotel, and Riley went to her room. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She kept trying to come up with ways to get Trish. She came up with so many different and wrong ways.

Meanwhile, Randy was in his hotel room wondering what the hell he was going to do. He didn't want to do anything again with Trish, he just wanted to be with Riley.


	6. A Different Plan

Chapter 6-Wanting To Be Me

Riley paced back ad forth around in the locker room. She just didn't know how she was going to react to what Randy did. She just wanted to slap him real hard, and kick Trish's ass. As she continued pacing the door slowly opened and revealed Chris's head popping through the door. "Hey Riley." "Chris, thank you so much for showing up, I need to talk to you." "Okay, what about?" "Well, the thing is, I don't want to be around with these bitches anymore, and if I stay, well, things will get ugly." "I'm pretty sure...you know I kind of like the not so innocent side of you." Riley smiled. "Oh, thanks, anyway, they just might go after me. And if I'm not mistaken, things probably got a little weird with Evolution." "No kidding." She continued pacing around looking for a proper solution. "What the hell am I going to do?" "I don't know, but I better go so they don't see me in here and really want to ruin you." "Thanks Chris." She gave him a quick hug and he left the room.

Later on Randy was sitting in the Evolution locker room when he was thinking of Riley and how he really wanted to see her. The rest of Evolution walking through the door suddenly interrupting his thoughts. Triple H had a cocky smile on his face. "Hey Randy, how's it going?" "Fine, listen I need to be alone. I'm going to go outside." "Sure, whatever."

Randy walked out of the door and saw Riley at the soda machines; she had a depressed look on her face. He quickly ran up to her happy to see her without knowing that she knew. "Hi Riley." He wrapped his arms around her. She noticed it was him, and grew angry. "Leave me alone!" she ripped herself away from him. "what? Did I do something?" "Yeah, you and Trish did something." "...you saw that?" "Yeah randy, I saw it. Now leave me alone." She walked away. "Riley wait!" He caught up to her. "wait, you don't understand, she made me do it so she wouldn't tell Evolution about it." "Right, that's a good one, oh I didn't know that cows flew. My god, you learn something everyday." She started walking away again.

Triple H was talking to the other members of Evolution about getting rid of Randy. "He's weak, nothing without us, he's pathetic. He's more of a lover, not a fighter." Batista nodded is head in agreement. "You know it trips." They all laughed as their plan was finally unraveling.

Riley was storming around when she turned the corner, and ran into Chris. "Oh, hey Chris, I'm sorry." "It's okay, wow, you look really angry. Did you happen to run into Randy or something?" "yes, I did. God I hate him so much." "Hey, it's going to be okay." "no, it's not. You know, I bet that Evolution probably wants to get rid of Randy. I don't think he can see it, but I can. As for Trish and he stupid lackeys, well, they probably don't want me around either." "well, what are you going to do about it?" "Actually, can you do me a favor? Can you cover me when I call out Trish, Jazz, and Molly?" "Sure, I got your back." "thanks."

Later on, Riley was in the ring waiting for Trish, Jazz, and Molly to come out after calling them to the ring. They all walked out trotting to the ring with cocky looks on their faces. Trish grabbed a microphone and walked up to Riley. "Okay Riley, what is it now?" "Listen Trish, I saw you and Randy. To tell you the truth, I don't like it very much." "So, what are you going to do about it?" ""well, I just want to say thank you for welcoming me to the WWE, well, for some part of it anyway." "Oh, it's no problem hon." Trish said in her cocky voice. "But, now, it's time to pay the price. "Oh, is it now." Riley slapped Trish, and Trish glared at her then hit her back. Then Jazz and Molly started in. Riley was bale to do okay for the most part, but eventually was dominated. Then as requested, Chris ran out to help her. He took care of Jazz, then Molly. Then he took Trish off of Riley and Riley started wailing on Trish. After not to long, Riley and Chris were on top.


	7. The final plan

I am so sorry about not updating, my god you probably even forgot about what my story is like, well here's a quick sum... Trish just tricked Randy to get Riley jealous, Chris Benoit and Riley just kicked Trish's ass in the ring, Riley's mad at Randy. This is all just right before Evolutions plan to get rid of Randy as well as Trish's and the trio's to get rid of Riley, anyway, just read chapter six, it basically can show what is probably going to happen in this chapter. I might want to add that this is the last chapter.

Chapter 7- Wanting To Be Me

- One-Week Later-

Trish was ranting and raving in the trio's locker room, "I can't believe that stupid bitch got the better of me. Well, it's not going to last. Her and Randy are completely through tonight, done, done, DONE!" Jazz and Molly looked at each other kind of puzzled at how Trish was acting, but then they just agreed with her.

Triple H was sitting on the giant leather chair in Evolution's locker room with an extremely angry look on his face. "Guys, we have another problem. One, Randy Orton, and two? Chris Benoit. Once again that little piece of shit has got in our business." Batista stepped forward. "Don't worry about Benoit, I'll take care of him." Triple H smirked.

Riley was walking down the hall when she saw Randy from a distance. She saw him notice her and turned around quickly and started walking. Randy stopped what he was doing. "Wait Riley! Hold on!" Riley turned around aggravated. "What Randy?" "I can explain what happened." "No you can't, you kissed Trish." "Riley! Stop it...okay? Listen, she kissed me okay? She forced me because-""Because she was going to tell Evolution about our little thing or whatever you want to call it." "Come on Riley, don't be like that." "Don't be like what Randy? A girl who got her heart broken? I'm sorry, I don't know another way to react to something like this." She turned around and walked away. "Riley wait!" she kept walking until she couldn't hear his talking voice. "I love you Riley." He put his head down.

Later on, Riley was in her room fixing her make-up when Chris was walking to say hi. As he was walking, he ran by a little room, which Randy was in. Randy looked really sad. Chris made himself unseen as Randy was talking to himself. "I love her, I really do. Trish made me do it. God, she is never going to believe me...I've lost her. My life is a total mess." Chris stopped to think then, kept walking.

Chris was about to walk in Riley's room when he heard her talking to herself. "I really like Randy, what am I going to do? I want to believe him...maybe he's right maybe she did force him. Oh god, my life is such a mess, what am I going to do?" Chris started to think. Then he walked into the room. "Hi Riley." "Hi Chris, how are you?" "Tired but ready for whatever comes my way." "Same here." Riley paused, but then started to cry. Chris immediately went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Chris, what am I going to do?" "It's going to be okay honey, don't worry." "I really liked him." "I know sweetie, and I think you still do. Your just really hurt is all."

Evolution all walked out into the ring. They were all smiling, but being careful. Triple H grabbed a microphone and put it to his mouth. "Riley Patton! Come on out here honey." He put the mic to his side as they awaited her arrival to the ring. After a few moments she walked to the ring with a concerned look on her face. She walked up to him and he once again put the mic to his face. "Riley, I would like to say, as the leader of Evolution. Great job on what you did last week, I must say. I mean, nobody can fake out that stupid bitch Trish right?" "Riley showed a reassuring smile." "I guess." "Well, we wanted to ask you something...how good did it feel to out smart someone at such a high level?" "Riley grabbed the microphone and smiled. She was about to start talking when Trish's music hit and the trio walked to the ring. Trish had he own microphone and got up in Riley's face. "Yeah Riley, how good did it feel to out smart someone?" Trish looked over Riley's shoulder to Triple H and smirked, and from behind Evolution started beating down on Riley. After a few moments, Chris ran out to help Riley. He was able to take care of the trio, but then Evolution got the better of him.

Chris and Riley were down in the ring with Evolution on top. The divas were knocked out on the outside of the ring. Then after a few moments, Randy Orton's music hit and he started running out to the ring. He went straight to Triple H, and Batista tried getting him. But Randy got the upper hand. Chris finally got back up and started helping Randy. Chris and Randy were soon able to take care of Evolution, and to make sure the trio didn't get back in the ring. Chris and Randy shook hands and made an understanding. Then Chris kept guard. Randy looked down at Riley as she was struggling to get up. He carefully picked her up and looked into her eyes. He grabbed a mic on the mat and put it to his mouth. "Riley, I hope that this can prove to you that I did not want to kiss Trish, I hate her and Evolution. I care a lot about you. I want you to trust me again...Riley, I love you." Riley took a deep breath. Randy hesitated for a second, and then he kissed her. After he broke the kiss Riley looked at him, then she leaned up to him and kissed him back. Chris sighed in relief. Riley, Randy, and Chris all walked up the ramp together holding each other up. Smiles, tears, trouble and solutions being had. The show went off the air as the audience kept cheering...The End!


End file.
